Disturbing the Peace
by Krivoklatsko
Summary: Teenagers take their toll on Twilight Town and Hayner's unobservant nature leads to Olette and Fuu switching sides.
1. Disciplinary Action

**I always wondered what Fuu wasn't talking about... so much in fact that this popped into my head.**

* * *

"You guys got any plans today?" Seifer glanced at the rest of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, who had assembled around him in the sandlot.

Rai scratched his head for a moment, then shrugged. Fuu stared blankly at him, and Vivi's hand shot into the air.

"Alright, what's your idea Vivi?"

"Let's go get some ice cream! We can eat it while we're sitting on top of the station tower, and then we can go to the beach later and hang out there for the rest of the day!"

Seifer thought about it for a moment.

"Vivi... for starters, you sound like a girl when you get excited. Second, that's just not cool. Any other ideas?"

Rai spoke up. "We could, uh... beat up Hayner's gang?"

"Yeah! I like the sound of that! It'll be a challenge though. They're getting kinda' tough. Have you seen the muscles on him lately?"

Fuu's eyes lit up. "Omigodiknowisn'thesocute?! Like-!"

She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

After an extremely awkward silence, Rai spoke up.

"That was kind of... random, y'know?"

The silence returned and everyones glares were beginning to burn holes in Fuu's dignity. During a short moment of contemplation, Seifer began to feel bad for Fuu.

"Well..."

Everyone redirected their gaze to Seifer, who began scratching the back of his head.

"I always kinda' thought Olette was... cute..."

Fuu seemed immediately greatful. Rai was next in line to stand up for his sister. Not wanting to be out done, but not bothering to think, he immediately blurted out, "Yeah! I think Hayner's cute too!"

Then Vivi hopped on the bandwagon to be cooler. "Yeah! I'm gonna' go give Pence a hug!"

He ran off towards Tram Common.

Seifer watched him leave, then asked, "Why do we always fight them anyways?"

Rai shrugged his massive shoulders and looked at Fuu.

Fuu lowered her hand as conservatively as possible and resumed her suave demeanor.

"Insolence."

Seifer nodded in agreement, then stopped and looked quizzical. "What did they ever do to us though?"

Rai shrugged and looked at Fuu again.

Fuu glared at her brother, then at the ground.

"Nothing."

Seifer was about to speak again when he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that must have stopped the whole town. It was immediately followed by more voices.

"It's humping my leg! Get it off me! Olette! Hayner! Help!"

"Hit it with something! Anything! What's that?!"

"It's a giant key! I don't know, you said anything!"

More screaming continued and was accompanied by thwacking and bashing. Eventually it fell quiet again and, after a short pause, the usual city noises resumed.

Fuu, Seifer, and Rai exchanged glances.

"Disturbing the peace?" Seifer suggested.

Rai pounded a fist into his hands. "Let's get 'em!"

"Annihilate."


	2. Prom

**Originally this story had a dark, nasty, unhappy ending. After a while though, I realized I could tweak it and continue the "Disturbing the Peace" series.**

**So let's see how the upcoming Prom at TTHS can "Disturb the Peace."**

Roxas and Hayner strolled down main street like they were the coolest things since sea-salt ice cream. If you were to ask any of the girls giggling at them, they were. Roxas kept his fingers laced behind his head, staring at the sky, while Hayner nodded at everyone. They were on their way to the Usual Spot.

"So," Hayner said as he brushed the curtain aside. They were alone in the Usual Spot for now.

"Prom's coming up."

"Yup." Roxas sat on the couch while Hayner leaned against the wall.

Hayner cleared his throat nervously. "Know who you're takin'?"

Roxas understood the question immediately. He was asking if Roxas knew who he _wasn't_ taking.

"Uh... no. You?"

Hayner thought for a moment. "No."

"Does Pence have a date?"

"No," Hayner said, "he's not going."

There was a pause. "Guess it's between us then."

"What is?"

"Nothing. You know, just..."

Hayner finally got enough courage to say, "I just didn't want to ask her if you... y'know..."

"Yeah..."

Again an awkward silence felt at home.

Hayner cleared his throat again. "So... are you?"

"Well... are you?"

"Well, I mean... it's not like I can't get another girl to go with me or anything."

"Yeah, no, I know..."

"'Cuz, like... she's a friend, so it would be weird if one of us... y'know."

"Yeah, no... well... I mean it's not like we _can't..._ 'cuz, like, if you went as friends and it was a last resort, then..." Roxas nodded to finish his sentence.

Hayner tried to speak again, but was interrupted by Olette's arrival.

"Hey! What's up?"

She was smiling.

"Uh... nothing."

"Should we do some homework while we wait for Pence?"

Roxas and Hayner thought about it for 1/999999999th of a second.

"No," they both said in unison.

"So we're just going to sit here?"

Hayner nodded.

"We've gotta' recharge our coolness."

Olette shrugged and dumped her backpack in the corner, then sat on the couch next to Roxas, who scooted over for her. She sighed. The awkward silence was becoming a frequent guest.

Roxas, disliking the visitor, asked, "So, Olette..."

Hayner's eyes went wide as he tried to burn Roxas' face with his "don't you dare" stare.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you goin' with?"

She curled her hair around her finger for a moment while she thought about the group dynamic relative to her answer. "I don't know."

Hayner shook his head at Roxas and Olette pretended not to notice.

Inwardly, she smiled. She knew exactly who she wanted to take to prom. It would be perfect. He would be her knight in shining armor, and she would be his princess.

"Hey guys!" Pence popped through the curtain. "What's up?"

"Nothing," everyone said in unison.

"Cool! Can I join?"

Roxas shook his head at Pence, then moved to his usual seat on the floor, freeing up space for Pence on the couch.

"So, what are we doin' today?"

**qp**

Olette sat at home staring at a picture of him. She was laying stomach down on her bed, legs kicking in the air. He was perfect for her. It was the perfect crush. All he had to do was ask her and it would be the best dance of her life. A knock came at her door and she quickly hid the picture in a box under her bed.

"Yes?"

"Dinner's ready."

"'Kay daddy."

**qp**

Roxas sat at home with a piece of paper and a pencil, trying to figure out who to ask.

He decided to review his work after two hours.

It read,

**Prom**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**4)**

**5)**

He could only think of one name, and writing it alone would be unacceptable.

_C'mon Roxas, you can do better than this! You're popular!_

He pressed the pencil to the paper and did it. Now the page read,

**Prom**

**1)Olette**

**2) **

**3) **

**4) **

**5)**

He stared at the page for a moment longer, then was suddenly filled with ideas. He began scribbling more names until the page was full, then removing them by merit.

**qp**

Hayner ran around his house checking every drawer he could find. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me find something?"

"I'm busy hon'!"

He ran back into his room and began digging through dirty pants pockets. "AHA!"

He drew a piece of paper from his laundry and held it up triumphantly.

"I won't have to ask Olette after all!"

"You aren't going to prom with Olette? Why? She's such a nice girl!"

He swiveled on his feet to see his mom in the doorway.

"Um... no."

He ran passed her to the phone and began dialing.

"And in the mean time it'll piss of Seifer."

**qp**

Pence curled up on his couch at home and turned on the T.V. as Roxas finished tying his bow tie and Hayner ran throughout the house with his mom trying to find his belt. Tonight was the night. Roxas hopped in the car with his mom and drove to pick up his date, while Hayner and his mom did the same.

"What's her name again?"

"Namine."

"Know her from school?"

"Not exactly."

Hayner's answers were less impressive.

"Fuujii... uh..." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Uh...Fuu."

"Fuujin?"

"Yeah."

"She's going out with you?"

"No one else asked her. I guess everyone was to scared to ask the pretty girl, huh?"

"Some guys can be chicken around pretty girls," his mom answered.

They both arrived at respective houses, picked up their princesses, and continued on to the sandlot. The school decided on saving money by choosing a place that didn't require them to pay the janitors. The two parties were dropped on opposite sides of the town square, and didn't get to see each other, but they saw their dates into the wee hours of the night.

**qp**

Olette stood next to the punch bowl, happy as ever, waiting for him to ask her to dance. Any second now he would, she could just feel it. She would be the luckiest girl in the world. She wouldn't think about homework or books or anything that she'd been held back by before. She'd forget the grades that her parents judged her by instead of loving. She'd only think of him while they danced. They locked eyes for a moment, but he looked away again, not noticing the eagerness in her gaze. He, Hayner, was busy dancing with Fuu. Olette was drunk on her crush, and when they kissed, not just a peck, but a full blown kiss, she realized just how aptly it was named.

**qp**

Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat in the Usual Spot trading stories of the previous night.

"Namine had fun I think... We danced..." Roxas had a complacent smile on his face.

Olette and the rest of the gang giggled at him.

"What? We did. It was fun."

"Did you kiss?" Hayner had a really bad look on his face.

"No... well, when I dropped her off..." Roxas pointed at his cheek.

Hayner gaped. "Whoa!" He was oozing sarcasm. "That's wild!"

"What did you and Fuu do?"

Hayner's grin took up more space than his face had.

"We kissed."

"On the chee-?"

Hayner stuck out his tongue. "Five minutes. I timed it. Got pictures too."

"Oh..."

"So Olette," Hayner looked at her. She was smiling sweetly and pretending that she hadn't just heard him boast about manipulating another person like that.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

She blinked, "Hmm?"

"Who took you to the dance? I saw you there."

She smiled even wider, then stopped. "I..."

She stifled a tear without anyone noticing. "I decided not to go." She laughed it off in an attempt to make it seem okay.

Hayner's grin faded to an apologetic smile. "Eh... their loss, right?"

One little wet piece of the truth snuck from her eye and evaded her finger as she tried to wipe it away.

"Right."

It slipped off of her chin and everyone watched as it struck the ground. The acid in it burned straight through the brick.

"Uh..." Hayner gave Olette a confused look. "Are you okay?"

"Alright, fine! I went to the dance! And you know what? I danced with Seifer! And we kissed!"

She pointed at her lips emphatically and the tears were really streaming now. They were angry tears. The guys stared at her, bewildered, but unresponsive. A response was exactly what she wanted, so she took it further.

"And he's cooler than you!" She pointed accusingly at Hayner.

"So I'm going to hang out with HIM from now on!" She grabbed her backpack and ran out of the curtain, straight to the sandlot.

Back at the Usual Spot, Hayner was still confused.

"What did I do?"

Roxas shrugged. "Girls."

A knock sounded from the wall on the other side of the curtain.

Everyone jumped to their feet and stared.

"Hello?" Roxas called.

The curtain was brushed aside by Fuu, who stepped forward and struck an "I'm really cool" pose.

She glared at Roxas for a moment, the way an Eagle stares at a fish, then moved to the couch, pushing off Pence with her sheer coolness, and sat comfortably.

Hayner scratched the back of his head nervously, then decided to play it cool.

"You wanna' hang with us today?"

Fuu didn't even have to nod.

* * *

**Lolz. Fuu and Olette switched. XD**

**Prom is traumatic. :(**


	3. Sexile

**This chapter took so long because I couldn't figure out how it ends. Then, I suddenly realized that it should end where I was stuck. YAY! n.n**

* * *

Roxas and Pence were moping around on the outside of the curtain that established the Usual Spot. Inside were Hayner and Fuu.

Roxas was staring at the ground. Pence was just looking at it half-heartedly. They were both eavesdropping, sadly.

"I bet I can get you to say more than two words."

"Try it."

Giggling protruded from the inside of the curtain. Roxas sighed and reached into his pocket. He had enough munny for two sea-salt ice creams and then some. He glanced a Pence and whispered,"We should go."

Pence nodded and didn't move. Roxas stayed put as well. The eavesdropping continued. Muffled slobbering noises drifted to their ears.

Pence shook his head disapprovingly at the ground. Hayner talked again after more noises.

"How was that?"

"Very wet."

"Do I get a second chance?"

"Maybe."

More slobbering came from the curtain.

Roxas stood and left. Pence waited till he could bear no more, then followed suit.

When he caught up with Roxas, he said, "You know there's a word for this?"

Roxas glanced at him curiously while they continued making their way to Tram Common. Pence elaborated.

"Sexile. I saw it on Urban Dictionary. It means we've been kicked out so he can hang with a girl."

They continued walking in silence. Roxas opened his mouth to say something after a while, then closed it without uttering a syllable. They walked in silence. They continued walking in silence. They walked in silence some more. Eventually, Roxas realized that they had only taken twenty steps after what seemed like an hour, and that today was going to drag on forever if he or Pence didn't do something. He was about to speak again, to lighten the mood, when Pence suddenly stopped moving. Roxas turned to face him inquisitively. Pence threw his fists into the air and screamed, "MY COUCH! WHY MY COUCH?! CAN'T THEY DO IT ON SOMETHING THEY OWN?!"

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "All this 'cuz he didn't take Olette to the dance."

**qp.qp.qp**

Olette crossed her arms casually. She didn't quite like the openness of the sandlot, but it did mean that more people would see her with Seifer. The more who knew, they faster Hayner would know. Rai peeked sideways at her, then looked back at Seifer, who was scratching his head nervously.

"Uh... So... what do you guys wanna' do today?"

Vivi looked up at Olette, then quickly looked away when she made eye contact. The shadows his hat cast on him were hiding his blushing. Seifer wasn't so fortunate.

Olette answered.

"Let's go get some ice cream. We can eat it while we're sitting on top of the station tower, and then we can go to the beach later and hang out there for the rest of the day."

She said it cheerily. She knew Hayner would be doing the same thing about this time of day and seeing her with Seifer would make him feel terrible.

Seifer blushed even harder. "Sh-sure! I'll pay!"

Vivi interjected immediately.

"But that's what I suggested last week, and you said-"

"Shut it." Seifer nearly yelled it at him, but managed to keep his cool.

"Sorry." Vivi lowered his head in shame.

Seifer offered Olette his arm and she took it gladly. Today would be a good day.

* * *

**We all know how baldy this is going to end. :)**


	4. A Tale of Two Girls

**So according to FF, I haven't updated this since 8-18-08. Let's just say I felt obliged to get back to it and wrote out 1000s words really quickly.  
**

* * *

Olette, head in the sky, feet slipping on clouds, was making trouble for herself today. It was her day to strike back at Hayner for being the thoughtless pig he was. Hayner who didn't invite her to the prom. Hayner who never gave her a second glance (as if she wasn't the prettiest girl he knew!). Hayner who was busy hanging out with Fujin.

Olette hugged Seipher, making sure to look as much like a cloak on him as she could, and held her ice cream with her arm around his neck so it would flow over the edge of the Station Tower in steady, Tantric drips. Vivi and Rai could only sit several feet away and wonder what was going on.

Olette knew. The whole thing was her idea, of course. Hayner and the gang would arrive eventually, looking forward to their daily schedule, and they would see her with Seipher.

_Hayner will be so jealous,_ she thought to herself. _He'll challenge Seipher to a fight. And when he wins, I'll take him back just like that. Just as soon as he gets here.  
_

She squeezed Seipher, just to elicit a reaction from him that would pass the time until her sweet revenge. She only got him to blush.

"Uh…" he tried to say. "You know… I've seen you walking around school."

She sighed.

_Any minute now._

**.qp.**

"So…"

Hayner grinned salaciously at Fuu, who had saddled his lap while he sat on the couch. "What's your favorite color?"

Fuu, between gasps for air and breathless kisses, whispered, "secret."

They roamed each other's lips a little longer before Hayner tried again.

"Favorite flavor?"

She smiled. "Secret."

The couch had seen many things in its lifetime, and had grown accustomed to brutal treatment by teenagers. But it had never expected to live to see the day that s_he_ and _he_ would slobber all over it like animals. It groaned in protest.

"What about your favorite animal?" he tried.

She smiled as if to repeat herself, but Hayner stopped her. "Let me guess. It's a-"

"Boys."

And the couch continued to be slobbered on.

**.qp.**

_Any minute now._

"Yeah. I kinda' figured you were just waiting for a chance to ditch those lamers and hook up with me, anyway. It was only a matter of time."

Olette had run out of ice cream to melt an agonizing hour ago, and was now wishing she had never tried to get Seipher to talk. He wouldn't stop. And all he talked about was himself.

"I mean, who isn't into me, right?"

"Oh, Seipher," she forced across her tongue. "You're so manly."

He shrugged and flexed his bicep, which actually was impressive upon closer inspection. "What can I say? It's all that time I spend honing my body so I'll be better than Hayner."

Olette was struck just then with an image of him and Hayner fencing with rulers as a metaphor. It made her giggle before she could suppress it. Seipher stopped his bragging with a blush.

"Is… is something funny?"

She laughed even harder at his floundering, and burst out as if social her dam had just given up. Vivi and Rai only continued to stare. Seipher, humiliated by the sheer force of estrogenic giggling, tried sitting up straighter and puffing out his chest to deflect it. Olette wasn't cruel by any intention though. She leaned on him for support, still laughing at his expense, and gasped, "let's go find Hayner." She kept laughing even after that, and proceeded to fall over behind the crenulations of the ledge on the Station Tower, where she could more safely roll around hysterically.

"Come on," she continued through comical tears. Seipher obliged the following onward gesture she gave and stood up, which was about as far as he could follow her without actually stepping on her.

"Go," she was able to mouth with an overly enthusiastic smile as she pointed in the general direction of the Usual Spot. "And take me, too."

Seipher tried to help her up without actually touching her, for fear of being laughed at further. The resulting feeble attempts sent another, final, overwhelming wave of laughter over Olette. She was beyond anything but laughing to death now. Rai and Vivi stared glumly.

"She's, like, laughing at you, y'know?"

Seipher folded his arms defensively, hugging his ego while she shrieked. An insult from Hayner or Roxas he could take, but girls were too much.

His mind drifted for a moment, trying to escape the scathing laughter, and he was given an iota of relief at the thought that Fuu's piercing glare was probably cutting Hayner in half at that very moment.

**.qp.**

The couch vaguely remembered finals week from last year, when the gang was gone for so long that a dog eventually showed up and started eating holes out of the left armrest. That was no fun. Getting slobbered on by humans for several hours was starting to be about the same, with the obvious exception of the fact that humans talked non-stop.

"Are you ticklish?" Hayner was pecking at her neck again.

"Are you?" she whispered back.

Hayner yipped as Fuu ran her hands across his sides like spiders. They giggled through more face eating.

**.qp.**

Roxas and Pence sat on a bench and licked ice cream in silence. The Sandlot was empty aside from them, as if struggle matches had suddenly gone out of style. Roxas paused his licking to contemplate the dichotomy of salty and sweet. It was too hard, so he continued licking, leaving the paradox unresolved.

"You know what, Roxas?"

Roxas turned his hunched head and melancholy look toward Pence.

"This sucks."

* * *

**Especially for the couch. Reviews are love.**


End file.
